Heaven's Tears
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: A sequel from 'Send Me To Heaven With Your Smile'. Will Ken survive after the death of his redhead lover?


Those of you who have been waiting for this epilogue

Those of you who have been waiting for this epilogue, gomen ne! *hugs* ^_^ I'm in a good mood in writing this out, so it came up this way. I kinda feel it's... dunno^^ but I do enjoy writing it. So, hum, onegai... comments? ^_^ You know me! *glomps*

Warnings: angst and shonen-ai! (kya ha ha~)

Spoilers: none 

Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me, if it belongs to me, life would be so interesting^^

  


**Heaven's Tears**  
(Send Me To Heaven With Your Smile Epilogue)  
Kisaragi Yuu

_This is the real good bye, my love please do not cry  
Do me a favor, send me to Heaven with your smile  
I don't want tears to fall, I hate to see you cry  
Please... do not cry for me_

My beloved friend this is the end, my faith is to go soon  
Please do not ask me why cause I don't have the answer

Ken opens his eyes to find he is crying on his bed—again. He looks to the outside world from his inner window and wipes up his tears. The sound of rain falling is heard, touching and dancing with the earthling's creatures. Maybe the fairies of the earth... who knows?

It has been a year since Ran left him. But in no purpose, oh not in purpose, Ran loved Ken as much as Ken loves him. But again, fate played with the two mere men and separated them despotically. Without any mercy on their lost souls, it separated them apart. 

Carried Ran to somewhere unreachable for Ken. Somewhere called 'Heaven' or 'Hell' or whatever in the world they named it.

Ken sighs with still tears sliding down to his cheek.

It has been 364... or is it 365 days since he left. Ken was shattered, Ken was broken, Ken was... lost. He doesn't know where did he run onto when he lost his hopes of life as Ran left. But he does remember, he tried so many cruel attempts to kill himself, tried to go for the warmness in Ran's hold and be with him forever.

If only his left friends didn't stop him, he wonders.

If only Yohji and Omi didn't wail at him, Omi even cried and Yohji was so desperately holding him. The big hands of the playboy's never felt so warm. But... but still... there's no other pair of hands that has the same warmness, same love, same feelings when they touch with Ken's palms. 

It's only with Ran's palms that Ken could feel tingles all over him when they caressed. 

But now, no matter how many times he touch other's palms, no matter how many pail of tears he cries, no matter how much lives he has to sacrifice, he's gone. Ran is gone. Forever. In the deepness of wherever the hell it is dead people go to when they died. And will never come back.

While he couldn't do anything about it... the sick truth of life that made him so vulnerable, the truth that Ran is dead and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Nothing at all. 

Not even to be with him when he needed him. Not even to be with him when he passed away. Nor when he woke up in the cold mornings, to find himself alone in the bed without Ken's presence with him.

Did it hurt?

Sure it did. Maybe even more when Ken is experiencing it now. He never knows. And he has no chance to get to know better now.

He brushes his bangs out of his sweating forehead, just to find it promptly fell down again and covers his brown true orbs even more. He sighs more, the world's faintest smile attaches to his burning lips. 

"Saa... Ran... you are such a masochist... abandoning me in this guilty and empty life when you..."

Ken pauses.

/...when you were dying.../

"...baka...baka...baka...baka...baaaaaka..."

He smiles to his own tease that dedicated to Ran, and himself, the foolish him that even now, although he truly hates to admit it, still believe that tomorrow Ran will come in his ugly orange sweater, holding Ken's favorite purple gentians and say everything is a big lie.

How he wishes those things were just not a reverie.

Giving his poor, soaked eyes another brush, he gets up from his slumber and heads to the exit.

The rain is pouring, the sky is crying, and a certain man was found with his heart cut by the cynical fate... again.

***

"Ohayou Ken-kun."

Ken nods to the youngest blonde in the flowershop. Even the usually genki lad with oh-so-full-of-life eyes, has no tune except of the monotone line on his voice squeaking weakly today. Ken tries as hard as he could to smile for the blonde to see, but fails miserably. 

"Daijobu ka, Kenken?"

Ah, even the playboy who usually likes to tease him has no intention on joking around today. No girls, no cigarettes, and even no _pure_ playful smile on his lips. Ken starts to feel uncomfortable.

This rainy day sure will get lonely.

"Daijobu desu... doumo, ne?" Ken smiles weakly to Yohji, letting the trained eyes of the ex-private investigator to notice that he has been crying. Yohji chooses to keep quiet and doesn't mention about it though.

"Do itashimashite." Replies the lanky blonde.

Ken smiles again. He starts to tie up his apron on his back and waters the plant. Omi looks to Ken's back, feeling that the brunette's back that once seen so strong, now feels so small and vulnerable. He has to try so hard not to let tears fall down to his cheek, knowing and understanding that crying will not do any better.

Yohji feels this sudden heartbeat that sounds louder than any other waves in the air on his ears. He looks to Omi, the younger blonde isn't looking at him, Yohji puts his palm on his forehead, smiling faintly and also very slightly.

/This is getting me crazy.../

The three of them spends the rest of the day without smiling or saying anything until the dark night comes up and brinks them in.

***

Ken turns off the shower, letting the water to flow into the drench smoothly over his clothes, doesn't even care to take of his clothes. He stares at the tiled glass in front of him. The coldness starts to creep up on him, dragging him to the past memories of Ran. 

It was the very right spot when Ran once made love with Ken. Ken loved it, even until now... the warmness could be still felt.

_// "I love you Ran..." _

_Ran smiled to Ken as he kissed his lover again, letting the brunette to blush. He trailed down the kisses down to his throat as he held on tight. Skins that already drenched by the pure water from the shower, for the second time met, full of passion and love._

_Ken closed his eyes, feeling Ran all over him, he smiled..._

_"I love you too Ken..."//_

Ken bits his lips.

He turns on the shower to full strength, doesn't even care when the violent rush of water tortures his flesh. The lively coloured skin starts to grow reddish, screaming him to stop. He doesn't care. Nor he cares when he hears the sound of the door being pounded hastily. He refuses to hear.

He wants to die.

Until the door was tore down and a certain oldest Weiß with the other ocean-eyed blonde rush in.

"KEN!!"

Yohji grabs the younger brunette Weiß on his arms and pulls him off the shower, only to find Ken grabs onto the bathroom sills and refuses to go. Yohji tells Omi to go get a towel and Omi does as he was told, when Yohji tries to calm Ken down.

"NO! This world without Ran is meaningless... he is everything to me!! Let me go!" Ken struggles out violently, making the older blonde almost lose his grip.

Yohji holds the soaking brunette tighter, "K-Ken! Stop!!" 

Omi runs back in and widens his eyes when he sees Ken crying and shouting Ran's name with so desperate mimic on his face. The towel slips of Omi's hands as unburden tears slip down to his cheek. 

"RAN!! Come back to me! Please, come back to me, RAN!! Let me go Yohji!! He's dead because of me, it's all because of me! He's lonely in the darkness, I have to keep him accompany! We are one!! Let me GO!!"

"Oii Ken! KEN!! Calm down!!" 

And it's when Ken's going to make another struggle fight with Yohji when the youngest blonde moves in front of him.

And slaps him, hard.

Ken falls down to the floor with Yohji hurries to him. Silence accompanies when two pairs of jade green and coffee orbs widen and look at the ocean ones. Yohji gaps. Ken parts his mouth, cupping his slapped cheek with his left hand.

Omi bits his lips.

"Don't act like you are the only who's suffering Ken-kun!!" tears burst out from Omi's wide eyes as he trembles when he continues, "We too feel lost, we too love Ran-kun, we too suffer as much as you do!! And now even more with the troublesome act you are showing us, what should we do, Ken-kun?! WHAT??!"

Ken widens his eyes even more.

"Do you think... do you think Ran-kun will appreciate this??! NO!!" he sobs, "You... you are not alone, Ken-kun... we are here for you... so don't get through this alone, we are here, with you... we will go through this together..."

And with that, Omi's legs crumple up as he bends and hugs Ken, sobbing quietly. Ken's eyes grow warm as another tear slid down to his cheek. He hugs Omi back, crying on the smaller shoulder as his perch. 

Yohji lets the grip on Ken's arm go, as he limps back and leans on the bathroom door, all soaked and tired, but kind of relieved. He watches the two younger Weiß holding and crying on each other arms calmly. He smiles weakly.

"Ah... Ran, you really left me with a big task, ne...?"

Receiving silentness as his reply, Yohji leans closer to the bathroom sills. A real smile attached to his lips.

"Oh well..."

***

_Call me the foolest man in all around the world  
Please let me go, in reliefness, send me to Heaven with your smile_

My beloved friend this is the end, my faith is to go soon  
Please do not ask me why cause I don't have the answer 

He sings the melody over and over again. Sitting on the windowsills with clock ticks on slowly, pointing to 2:39 AM exact as he feels the late midnight breeze whispers past him. 

_My sweet, sweet lover please do not cry  
You have to accept Lord's decisions, we all will soon be dead  
But I don't mind, I mind at all if I could be dead  
By Heaven in your smile_

He stops as the melody taught finished its lines. He stares at the navy blue sky with powder spots on it, decorating the sky beautifully. Another soft breeze flows past him, caressing his soul gently. He smiles.

But although he has to accept the truth, still... somehow from the corner of his bleeding heart, there's a glimpse of hope that still believes that somehow, Ran will appear. With purple gentians and ugly orange sweater, along with his gorgeous red hair saying that it's all a big lie.

And he will never been apart again. Forever...

He smirks to himself.

/I'm so egoist.../

When he wants to close the white painted windows, he hears someone sings. A nice, soft voice with guitar as its companion. He re-opens the window and stares left to the balcony, wondering who's singing such a beautiful song with a voice like an angel. 

'This is the real good bye, my friend please do not cry, do me a favor, send me to Heaven with your smile.'

This voice... 

'I don't want tears to fall, I hate to see you cry, please accept Lord's willing, do not cry for me.'

"RAN!!!" Ken cries as the melody keeps tuning in. He runs off the window and heads to the apartment room that Ran used to stay at. Knocking the door furiously, he shouts Ran's name for several times.

/Kuso! It's locked!!/

"Ran! Are you there?! Please, answer me!!"

Receiving nothing for his reply, he pants for breath as he puts his hand on the door. Putting his head against the wooden door, he sighs in desperation.

"Ran..." 

Silence.

"..." He paused, "If you are there... and don't want me to come inside, then that's okay... it's just that I've had no chance to ask for your forgiveness to me... I just want to say that I'm sorry... for not understanding you more, for not being there when you mostly need me... I'm so, so sorry..."

Another minutes of silence, Ken continues, doesn't care whether the man behind that wooden door is Ran or not. Somehow he knows that Ran is listening, Ran knows he is here, Ran understands...

"...Ran I love you... and I will always love you... no matter what..." tears slid down to his flushing cheek, "The song you made from me will never been forgotten Ran, never. This I promise you... I will grow strong, I will live my life, for the sake of you too, but if you want me to accompany you in death, I will gladly do that too."

Long deepness of silent goes on... when suddenly the song is heard again.

'My sweet, sweet lover please do not cry. You have to accept Lord's decisions, we all will soon be dead by Heaven in your smile.'

"...Ran...?"

The door doesn't open.

'This is the end, Ken... live, for my sake too, you'll find happiness, Ken, I'm sure about it. I'll always be with you... so please, send me to Heaven with your smile.'

"Ran!" he turns the doorknob again, and it opens slowly, Ken walks in calmly but with his heart pounding very fast. He reaches to the wooden chair that faces out of the window with the white curtain dancing with the midnight breeze. Ken approaches.

He looks to the face of the big wooden chair...

...and finds nothing sitting on it.

Ken eyes lower. He stands there, clenching his fists hard, trying not to—again—cry.

"...Ran..."

And suddenly like his first and last lover giving him a caress, the midnight wind breezes upon him, blowing his chocolate strands gently. Ken looks up as a pair of hands touches his cheek and cups his face. 

There he is, Fujimiya Ran, the ex-leader of Weiß in front of him touching and caressing his face. Ken widens his eyes. He gasps, couldn't get her parted lips to close. 

"R-Ran...?"

"Ssh..." Ran kisses Ken on his lips gently, too gentle until Ken almost couldn't feel anything. But the love overflows in him couldn't feel more real. Ken closes his eyes as the kiss goes on. When they have to part the kiss cause of lack of oxygen, Ken still opens his eyes.

"Ken... I love you, but please live for my sake ne? Don't ever forget me as your memory of us is indeclinable. I will always be with you—forever."

"N-No, Ran! Wait!"

Ran smiles at Ken tenderly as he turns to face the curtained window. White pure angel's wings spread before his back graciously. Ken gaps.

'This is the real good bye... my love please do not cry... do me a favor...'

His red strands dance in the air as he takes a step back and beautifully taken back to where he's suppose to belong to now... a place called 'Heaven'. Ken's eyes teary, but he wipes it up and looks up to the saint ceremony on bringing Ran back to Heaven's palace.

Ken smiles, having the new strength to face tomorrow.

"Yes Ran... I will send you to Heaven with my smile."

And the last thing Ken remembers is Ran lets go of a tear on his left cheek as his earring breaks and he was lifted by Heaven to go back. 

The last whisper that heard by Ken, 'you are forgiven... so please send me to Heaven with your smile.'

Ken doesn't remember anything except of those last words carried like a dainty song but full of sadness. And he doesn't realize when suddenly the sun rises from the east, making a new bright born day to come for humans companion today.

***

The morning starts with gloomy-faced Omi waters the plant and Yohji sits on the table, cigarette hangs lose on his lips, untouched. 

"Ken-kun is late..."

"Aa."

It's when suddenly rushes of footsteps heard as Ken burst into the Koneko with sweaty face and lively. Yohji and Omi gasp, looking at the normal Ken comes back.

"Ohayou!! Gomen I'm late, yesterday I dreamt about something and I woke up in the wrong side of the bed, stumbled on the bloody pajamas I wore the day before and... Oh my God! I forgot to lock the apartment door!!! See ya later guys!!"

Ken runs back to his apartment as his friends sweatdrop. 

"Ken-kun... is recovered?"

"I guess so... the clumsy ol' Kenken... he forgot his bike's key here..."

"That means he'll..."

Ken opens the door violently, now even more sweaty, "I forgot my bike keys!!!"

Yohji smiles to Omi as he tosses the bike keys to the clumsy brunette. Ken grins apologetically to the blondes and soon burst out from the Koneko again, hearing Yohji shouts to him 'I will not replace your shift again today! YOU are going to replace mine and Omi's!!' and Omi shouts to Yohji 'hidoii yo Yohji-kun!!' 

Ken smiles to himself as he hops on his bike and drives back to his apartment.

/Thank you Ran.../

The lonely tune of the song that Ran has wrote him plays slowly in Ken's ears. 

'So please send me to Heaven with your smile.'

/I will./

***OWARI*** ^_^


End file.
